Solo un minuto más
by RenHatsune
Summary: Bueno, es mi primer historia que hago de Hetalia y no es realmente buena... Como sea, esta trata de que Ludwig es abandonado por Feliciano y como Gilbert lo ve deshecho trata de animarlo con los sentimientos que había albergado por él desde hace un tiempo, pero algo sale realmente mal y ahora depende de un viaje al pasado para evitar que pasen las cosas. Germancest / GerIta
1. Un doloroso comienzo

**Capítulo I**

Esto es extraño, todo ha pasado tan rápido que no me había fijado que aquellos brazos tan cálidos me abrazaban, era tan familiar, no recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Me cambié de posición, pude ver a aquel chico de cabellera blanca, dormido enseguida de mí, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro… ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquella noche? ¡¿Por qué cojones me desperté con él abrazado de mí?!

El contrario poco a poco se despertó al notar el movimiento que hice, me miro a los ojos… Esos ojos rojizos, me estremecí un poco, pero igual, solo pude abrazarme de él, temblando, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa reacción tan repentina? Él me beso la frente, yo le mire con mis ojos azules.—¿Qué hemos hecho, Bruder?—le pregunté, no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta, seguramente me había emborrachado demasiado y por eso no lo recordaba… De hecho, ¿Debía recordarlo? No es que no quisiera, si no que… Lastimaría mucho a Feliciano.

Gilbert solo río un poco, parecía como si sintiera que yo le estuviera mintiendo, me dejó de abrazar y me tomo del mentón.—Nada malo, West. No te preocupes, ¿Si? Además, ayer tomaste mucho, ¿Feliciano te abandonó? Nunca antes te había visto tan ebrio como ayer.—contestó el mayor, he ahí cuando las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, un pequeño flashback había pasado por mi cabeza… Estaba con el castaño, hablando de lo que era nuestra relación, sabía que no era lo suficientemente bueno, que no sabía expresar lo que sentía por él. Pero… ¿Todo lo bueno tiene su final, no? Feliciano, la representación de Italia del Norte, se veía algo nervioso, trataba de evadir mis dudas del porque estaba así. Me pidió que le dijera porque estábamos saliendo… No pensé que con eso terminaría todo, pensé que solamente eran dudas del contrario. Le dije como había empezado y como estaban las cosas en ese momento, no era como si me estuviera calificando mis expresiones de amor y tal cosa, cuando termine de hablar, solamente soltó un suspiro y me dijo "No podemos seguir saliendo, lo siento Ludwig… Siento que mereces algo mejor, además… Siento decirte esto, pero… Mis superiores me han pedido que me deje de tonterías, que dejara de hacer amistad contigo. Tengo que hacerles caso, Veee…"

El flashback acabó ahí, sentí como el peliblanco me consolaba acariciando mi cabellera, yo simplemente no podía dejar de lagrimear, tanto había pasado con el italiano que en cierto modo dolía.—Tranquilo, West. Ya paso, ya paso… Él se lo pierde. ¿Quién no mataría por salir contigo?—me susurro gentilmente en el oído, eso me hizo sonrojar, sentir como aquella voz golpeaba mi oreja, fue una sensación peculiarmente extraordinaria. Sequé las lágrimas con mis manos y me solté del agarre de mi hermano. Tragué saliva, no podía creerlo, ¿Qué es lo que quería de mí? ¿A caso se estaba burlando de mí? Me levanté de la cama, por suerte estaba vestido, significaba que solo dormimos abrazados… No sé, creo que ya era costumbre despertar abrazando a alguien, porque siempre miraba al italiano al despertar. Nunca me faltaba ni una sola ocasión donde le preguntara que hacía en mi habitación y como se colaba en mi casa.

¿Esos tiempos ahora terminarían, no? Ya no habría nadie a quien abrazar, ya no habría nadie a quien proteger de los bastardos esos de los ingleses y franceses. Ugh, solo había un hueco y un vacío ¿Se podrían llenar? Odiaba esa sensación de algo faltante… Me dirigí al baño, tomaría una ducha, no tenía ganas de nada, pero el aseo era importante al igual que el orden. Tome una toalla simplemente abrí la regadera, deje que se pusiera a una temperatura no muy fría ni muy caliente. Cuando llegó al punto agradable, me desvestí, entre en ella y dejé que cayera el agua en mi cuerpo, pensaba en que debía hacer para olvidarme de lo que había pasado con Feliciano, hasta que escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, miré a una figura al otro lado de la cortina de baño, no había ni una sola voz, solo la silueta que lentamente caminaba hacía la bañera, abrió la cortina… ¡Era Gilbert! ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Necesitas ayuda con la espalda?—me preguntó mientras entraba junto a mí, yo solamente pude sonrojarme un poco y negar.—Sal de aquí, bruder, no necesito nada, ¿Va?—le conteste de mala gana, este solo me beso la nuca, sabía a qué quería llegar el contrario, pero… ¿Debería permitirlo? No lo sabía, pero… Sabía que no me haría caso. ¿Resignarme era lo mejor? No lo sé. Pensar tanto tiempo fue lo que me arruinó, las manos de mi hermano se paseaban por mi cuerpo, mi reaccionar fue cuando tocó a mí amiguito, me afloje un poco para que el otro continuara con lo que hacía, he ahí como terminamos teniendo relaciones en nuestra bañera.

En esos momentos había olvidado al italiano, con cada caricia y beso, con cada roce. Me gusto aquellos momentos en el que mi hermano me tuvo, en el que fuimos más cercanos que nunca… Pero no fue suficiente, nunca se pudo llenar el vacío. Le amaba, era mi hermano… Pero no podía olvidar por completo al italiano cuando acababan las caricias, los besos… Por eso he tomado una decisión definitiva.

Después de varias semanas, ejecutaría mi decisión ¿La última que daría? Seguramente. Deje una carta de despedida, quería desaparecer, quería morir. Ni siquiera el trabajo me distrajo de lo que sentía, este dolor no lo podía soportar ya, tenía que acabarlo de una vez, y la culpabilidad de no poder corresponderle a mi hermano como él lo quería… ¡Toda la mierda se había juntado!

En la carta se leía lo siguiente: "Ya no puedo soportar la mierda que hago, no puedo ni siquiera corresponderte como tu quisieras, tampoco siento una mejoría después de lo que ha pasado con tu ya sabes quién… Ya ni el trabajo me mantiene distraído del tiempo que pase junto al italiano, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, te amo Gilbert, pero no puedo corresponderte con mucha intensidad, no puedo dejar voltear la página, no puedo ni siquiera pensar bien en lo que escribo en esta última carta, mi carta de despedida… Sé que no me lo perdonaras nunca, pero, si lo llegaras a hacer, me sentiría mejor de lo que estoy, adiós hermano, cuida bien de mis perros, gracias por intentar aliviar el dolor."

Si, Gilbert lo había leído, cuando lo iba a hacer, él se interpuso, no lo entiendo… Yo no quería que él se interpusiera en mi camino, no quería que él recibiera el auto, yo no quería que él terminara así… ¿Qué hice? Por dios, ¿Qué hice? Me senté en el suelo y observé como el carro que me iba a golpear a mi escapaba, sin siquiera detenerse a checar si mi hermano estaba bien… ¡Maldición! Rápidamente lo quite de ahí, aún había signos vitales, me tomo de la mano fuertemente y me sonrió.—Resiste Gilbert, no me vayas a dejar… ¡¿Por qué no dejaste que muriera yo?!—exclamé mientras las lágrimas salían sin cesar, no podía dejar de llorar, ahora gritaba por ayuda, había dejado mis cosas meticulosamente ordenadas en cajas, con nombres, los nombres significaban los dueños de cada pertenencia suya.—No podía permitirme verte quieto e inmóvil… En un cajón. Eres mi hermanito, West…—cuando terminó de decir aquello, yo simplemente le besé, sabía que era lo que él deseaba, me correspondió, pero no fue por mucho, sabía que todo acabaría, sabía que ese era el último beso que nos daríamos… ¡Quisiera regresar en el tiempo para revertir lo que he hecho! ¡Quiero de vuelta a mi hermano! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta!

**Solo un minuto más.**


	2. La idea

**Capítulo II**

Justamente hoy era el funeral, ya había pasado al menos un par de horas y ya había preparado todo… Sinceramente, pensé que sería el tipo de persona que se muestra calmada en un funeral, pensé que podía controlarme… ¡¿Pero por qué no puede ser así?! De tan solo acercarme… se me había puesto la piel de gallina, la primera vez que me pasaba algo como eso. ¿Sorprendente, no?

Kiku se me acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro, trataba de reconfortarme, de hecho, me ayudo un poco a calmarme, Feliciano en ese momento se me acercó, me tomo de la mano y le dio un gentil apretón, en ese momento, me destroce… No era porque el italiano al fin se me acercaba de nuevo, si no que… Todo hubiese sido evitado si no lo hubiera conocido, si no hubiera formado una alianza con él.—¿Puedes dejarme tranquilo? ¿No es suficiente lo que paso?—pregunté algo cortante con el contrario, sabía que no debía causar un problema, pero… Verlo ahí, ¡Eso era descaro de parte del castaño!

—También era amigo de Gilbert, y tienes que tranquilizarte, Veee…—contestó mientras me observaba seriamente, de esas miradas que te asuntan porque nunca habías conocido esa parte de la persona que pensabas que conocías perfectamente. Kiku se metió esta vez, y le pidió a Feliciano que esperara un tiempo, luego se daría el momento en el que pudiéramos volver a ser los mismos de antes… En ese instante, miré al japonés y negué un par de veces con la cabeza. ¡Nada sería lo mismo! Es decir, se equivocaba, ¿Cómo podría ser el mismo que se preocupaba con el orden y limpieza excesiva? No podía hacerlo… No sin los ánimos que mi hermano me daba, él siempre me quiso ayudar, él siempre me amo… Pero yo solo estaba interesado en un italiano, sabiendo la fama que se les daba de "los mejores amantes del mundo".

—No digas esas cosas, Honda. Necesito hablar contigo, quiero que me hagas un favor.—dije eso mientras le tomaba del brazo y lo halaba hacía afuera de la funeraria, lo había estado pensando y tal vez no era algo que se podría hacer… Pero, ¿Las locuras no fueron siempre una ridiculez al principio? Todas y cada una de ellas empezaban con cosas absurdas, pero… ¡Funcionaban! Quizá en esto caso también podía ser lo mismo, porque… Japón tenía tecnología avanzada.

El japonés no había puesto resistencia, pero estaba sacado de onda por la forma en la que lo había arrastrado, cualquiera reaccionaría así, supongo. Como sea, este me miro por unos momentos y suspiro.—¿De qué se trata, Ludwig-san?—me preguntó como siempre calmado… ¿Por qué siempre actuaba así? Esas eran una de las razones por la que desconfiaba del asiático.—Necesito que me ayudes a devolver el tiempo, no sé… Necesito una máquina del tiempo, sé que se escucha ridículo… Pero, necesito evitar todo esto, necesito evitar que conozca a Italia o al menos evitar enamorarme de ese idiota.—contesté, este se me quedo mirando por un minuto… Esa mirada del contrario simplemente parecía que reiría en cualquier momento… No lo sé, o probablemente pensaba en como suavizar el golpe cuando me diga que no podía hacerla o que tardaría un tiempo muy largo para tenerla lista.

—Estoy trabajando en un prototipo, más sin embargo… ¿Estás seguro que quieres cambiar la historia? No sabemos qué consecuencias puede haber en el futuro que tenemos ahora.—contestó seriamente, al parecer yo me había equivocado, pero, escuchar sobre las consecuencias me hizo estremecer, tal vez algo malo pasaría, tal vez… ¡Pero eso lo valía mi hermano! Un futuro donde por lo menos lo tengo de vuelta, donde sé que él me apoyara. Así que asentí, no me importaban las consecuencias que pasaran, le tome de la mano en un apretón, era un trato.—Podré vivir con ello, Kiku, cuando la tengas lista, solo házmelo saber, por favor.—y ahí finalizo esta corta charla que tuvimos.

Después de un par de semanas, Kiku llamo, me dijo que ya estaba listo todo, que enviaría a alguien de confianza por mi… ¿Alguien de confianza? Ojalá no era lo que me imaginaba que era… Porque si lo era… No me contendré. Si, la puerta sonó un par de veces después de un "Veee~ Ludwig", me envió al italiano… ¿No pudo haber enviado a alguien que supiera conducir sin querer matarte? Baje de la planta alta y me dirigí a abrir la puerta principal, cuando llegué, quité el seguro y Feliciano entro como perro por su casa, como si nada pasara, se me lanzó encima, yo simplemente le abrace, no sé, porque me sentí bien en ese momento… ¿Tal vez la costumbre de siempre andar dándole todo lo que quisiera al contrario, desde un abrazo a una noche entera de roces, besos, placer…? Todo. Ya era un reflejo hacer eso.

—Veee~ ¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo, Ludwig?—preguntó el castaño, yo no sabía que responder exactamente, todavía sentía algo por ese maldito… Ugh, todo era tan confuso, estaba dudando en hacer lo que haría… ¡No, no podía dudar! El italiano me había abandonado, solo éramos conocidos, nada más que eso. No le contesté, no tenía lo suficiente para decir que "No, no estoy molesto contigo, si no que… Con todo lo que pasa"… No podía decirlo sin que al contrario le afectara, porque, lo conocía, conocía sus reacciones y su manera en las que mostraba cada una de ellas.—Vamos, Kiku nos espera.—dije al final, este simplemente se retiró de encima y asintió, era cierto, el japonés le había pedido de favor de llevarme, él tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

Así fue, como lo había pensado, fue un terrible viaje en automóvil… ¡Nunca volveré a dejar que Feliciano tome el…! Ya no lo conocería… Recordé que mi misión en sí, era evitar conocerlo, suponía que Kiku ya tendría todo listo, solo faltaba yo y lograría viajar en el tiempo.

**Solo un minuto más.**


	3. Recuerdos

**Capítulo III**

Ya era hora, estaba listo, tenía puesto el traje y escuché atento a lo que me dijo el representante de Japón, solo tenía que tener cuidado con mi yo del pasado, si nos viéramos, se crearía algo que acabaría con ambos, tanto lo que era yo, como lo que soy. Aunque, verdaderamente no me importaría… Pero ya, ese no era el plan, debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

El viaje empezó con un comando que el pelinegro ingreso, fue extraño… No me había enviado a donde le pedí, él me envió a… ¡No puede ser! Debía destrozar la carta, debía encontrarla primero que Gilbert, era su oportunidad, debía arreglar las cosas, no podía permitirme perder al único que me animaba cuando decaía, no me lo permitiría.

Corrí en dirección de la carta, cuando la visualicé, la rompí y fue cuando Gilbert entró algo extrañado.—¿West? ¿Qué haces?—me preguntó, sin tiempo de casi nada, le tome del mentón y le besé, este me correspondió. Sabía que debía pasar la página, sabía que era tiempo de hacerlo, me separé y le pedí que me esperara ahí, tenía que detenerme… ¿Extraño no?

—¡Detente, Ludwig!—exclamé, el volteo a verme… ¡Rayos! Era lo que debía evitar… Ambos nos acercamos, sabía que esto terminaría, con tan solo un toque. Sabía que ya no podía dar marcha atrás, mi yo del pasado me había reconocido, trague saliva, todo terminaría, todo acabaría. Cuando hubo contacto físico, yo empecé a sentirme extraño en la manera esa que no es agradable, no la manera que si lo era, no sé… Simplemente esperaba lo peor, pero lo que paso fue extraño, mi yo del pasado y yo nos combinamos, nos hicimos uno solo… ¡Kiku me había dicho que pasaría otra cosa! Esto… No podía ser.

—¿Él va a morir?—dije como si viera aquellas memorias viajeras, aquellas que simplemente se colaban en mi mente, negué con la cabeza, no… Rápido me moví de lugar, fui directamente a la habitación de mi hermano… ¡Él no estaba ahí! ¡¿Dónde podría estar?! Corrí hacía el baño, nada, la sala, nada, recorrí casi toda la casa, mis esperanzas habían reducido bastante, hasta que entre a mi habitación, ahí lo mire, rápidamente lo abracé, era como si era lo único que quisiera en ese momento, y nunca soltarlo.—Bruder, te correspondo, ya tengo que dejar a Feliciano fuera de esto, lo pase bien con él mientras duro, pero… Tú eres el presente.—le dije, no podía creer que lo romántico y cursi de esa oración había venido de mi boca, era algo extraño… ¡Pero no importaba! Lo conseguí, el seguía ahí, junto a mi… ¿Pero que eran esas memorias tan confusas del funeral, de la máquina del tiempo? Eso no paso… ¿Pasaría? ¿Qué podría hacer con esas premoniciones?

—Abuelo, creo que te has emocionado con la historia.—dijo una joven mientras se abrazaba de su peluche de felpa, solo solté una risita, si, ella tenía razón, me había emocionado un poco contando aquello, le di un beso en la frente.—Si, ciertamente, Anneth, pido una disculpa.—dije mientras me paraba de la cama de la contraria, esta solo me miro un poco curiosa, sabía cuál sería la duda de mi nieta, así que solo le guiñe el ojo y le toque la punta de la nariz con mi dedo índice.—A veces una historia puede ser cierta, pero, piensa lo que quieras creer.—conteste, esta sonrió y asintió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró los ojos, la observé por un momento, está ya estaba cayendo ante los encantos de Morfeo, si no es que ya sucumbió desde que cerró los ojos, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, cuando salí, revise en mi bolsillo, sacando una fotografía, cerré la puerta detrás de mi suspiré, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, volví a guardarla y fui a mi habitación, tenía que descansar, mañana sería un largo día.

**Solo un minuto más.**

N/A: Espero que le haya gustado, sé que lo hice un poco OC, pero, trate lo mejor posible y si, la fotografía que tenía Ludwig era de él y su hermano, después de un tiempo juntos. Eso es todo, gracias, fue divertido escribir este fanfic, feliz navidad~


End file.
